Poprocks And Coke
by whatsername11
Summary: The three amigos. Corbin, Zac, and Ashley. What happens when you add Lucas, Monique and Vanessa? Will their orignal friendship survive? Zashley! Little CorbinMonique! Story is better than summary!
1. Chapter 1

Poprocks And Coke.

A/N: Zac, Ashley, Lucas, Corbin, Monique, and Vanessa are all the same age. They live in Wilmington, North Carolina.

Its always been Zac, Ashley, and Corbin. For as long as anyone can remember. They knew eachother before they were even born. The Efron family lived next to the Tisdale family who lived beside the Bleu family. When the moms first met they hit it off. So when all three were born they had eachother.

Zac is the kind of person who is always behind others. He never liked attention. So he fit in well with Corbin who always wanted the spotlight. Corbin is the ladies man. While Ashley was a little bit of both. She loved to sing & preform but didnt try to draw attention to herself.

Growing up they were inseperable. But it was the first day of Sophmore year when Corbin met Monique. He felt the connection right away. She was quiet, nice, polite, and smart. When Corbin and Monique started getting close, Corbin began to drift from the group.

Zac and Ashley were upset, but they loved Monique and knew it was ok. She would take care of him. The three were still close but not as much as before.

After that it was just Zac and Ashley. Them against the world. They became even closer than before. Closer than anyone could believe.

The whole town always saw something between Zac and Ashley. But the two never realized it. Everyone thought they would get married and live happily together.

After awhile Ashley started getting these weird feelings around Zac. Like when they were close her heart beat was so loud, it resembled a snair drum. Or when they touched shivers went all through her body. She didnt know what it was but she liked the feeling. But she never told Zac.

The summer after Junior year Ashley and Zac decided to go to New Jersey. While there Zac told Ashley about this girl he had noticed in his math class. Her name was Vanessa. He said he felt an attraction to her. When he said that Ashley felt something inside of her change. So she just ignored it.

The first few weeks of Senior year Zac started talking more and more to Vanessa. He asked her out and she accepted. Zac was out of his mind, so Ashley had to pretend to be happy. Ashley then realized she loved Zac.

As Zac and Vanessa got closer he began to forget about Ash. He stopped coming over and calling her to say goodnight. Vanessa noticed their special bond and got jealous. So she made up a rumor that Ashley had been talking bad about her and Zac.

This really upset Zac. So he stopped talking to Ashley. It really hurt her since he was the closest person to her. She really didnt have anybody other than him except family.

Weeks went by and all Zac could think about was her. He missed talking with her. He felt bad leaving her all alone.

Since Ashley didnt have anything better to do she decided to join the Drama Club. She figured that she might meet some new people.

'How stupid am I? Did I think I would walk into her and have everybody beg to become friends? That will never happen. They only care about their own friends. Nobodies seen me yet. I can leave and pretend to of never of been here.'

As Ashley turned she ran into someone.

"Oh I am sorry! I wasnt paying attention" She said not looking at the person.

"Its fine! No worries! If anyone's to blame its me! I was off in my own world!" The guys said. Ashley looked up at his face and smiled. He had blond hair and beautiful eyes. She didnt reconize him so she assumed he was new.

"Ah same here. I'm Ashley" She said sticking out her hand.

"Hello Ashley! I am Lucas!" He smiled while shaking her hand.

"So your here for the drama club?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah. I thought I would give it a try and make more friends. But turns out they have cliches. So I was just about to leave. No offense." he said.

"Well thats what I was thinking too! Thats why I turned, to walk away." She replied laughing.

"Well Ashley looks like great minds think alike. How about you and me walk out of here and go get some ice cream?" Lucas asked.

"That sounds great! I am in!" She said grabbing his hand and walking out of the auditorium.

"So Lucas what are you doing here alone?" Ashley asked.

"Well I am new here to North Carolina and dont really have any friends so I thought I might make some by joining a club." He said.

"Oh ok! Same here. Well except I am not new and I have some friends. But Lucas you are a very lucky guy!" She replied smiling.

"Why would be?" He asked trying to think.

"Because you have just gotten a new friend. ME!" She said swinging her hand which was still holding his.

"Really? Thats great! A very pretty friend too!" He laughed.

"Yes I know! Just kidding! I am not full of myself. Do you have a car?" She asked.

"I do! Would you like to take mine to get ice cream?" He said.

"Yeah if it wouldnt be to much trouble." She replied shyly dropping his hand.

"Not at all! Anything for a friend" He smiled.

"Thanks! Now lets go" She said skipping out of the school.

Lucas caught up with her took her hand and skipped with her to his car.

When they got their ice cream they sat on a bench and talked. Before they knew it four hours had gone by.

"Hey Lucas what time is it?" Ashley asked.

"Seven. SEVEN!! Wow its late. Want me to take you home" he said.

"Oh! Yeah that would be great! If you wouldnt mind." she smiled. They got up and walked to his car and got in

"Not at all! Since its Friday do you maybe want to hang out this weekend? If not its totally ok!" He asked looking down.

"That would be great! I really like talking to you.How about we go out to lunch tomorrow?" she smiled.

"Sounds good! I will pick you up around 11:45ish if thats ok?" he asked pulling up to her house.

"Perfect! I will be waiting! Thank you Lucas! See you tomorrow" she said.

"Ok! No problem! Thanks also! I wouldnt miss tomorrow for the world!" he replied.

"Ok bye." she said while leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. He smiled and she got out.

Zac watched Ashley and Lucas through a window in house. He felt a pang of jealousy.

'Why would I be jealous? Its not like I like her. Do I?'

A few months went by and Lucas and Ashley became great friends. When she told him about all her Zac drama he listened her to her and held her while she cried. Pretty soon they were as close as her and Zac had been.

But at first she was a little hesitant. But once Lucas was able to convince her that he wouldnt do what Zac did she let him all the way in.

One afternoon after they went to the mall Lucas dropped Ashley off at her house. She kissed fim on the forehead and hugged him. They told eachother they loved the other and made plans to talk later. She then grabbed her bags.

Ashley got out of the car and started walking towards her house. When she spotted Zac sitting on the grass in front of her house. She pretended not to notice. Earlier that day he had decided to talk to her. He really missed her. It didnt feel right without her. Him and Vanessa had broken up a month ago.

As he approached her all Ashley could think was 'great a awesome day ruined by him. What does he want?'

"Ash! Hey!" he said as he stopped in front of her.

"Zac" she replied with a glare.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"My friend. You know someone that is always there for the other person?" she said.

"Yeah... Whats that supposed to mean?" Zac asked.

"Nothing. 'Night Zac." she said trying to go around him put he cut her off.

"Its something. I know you Ash. I know when somethings bothering you. What is it?" he said.

"You" she mumbled looking down. But he heard her

"Me? What are you talking about?" he replied.

"Well lets see! My best friend suddenly stops talking to me and leaves me ALL alone to fend for myself even though he promised never to. Then acts like he knows me so well! If he did then he would know how much HE hurt me!" she yelled.

"Me! My fault!! Hello its YOUR fault! You talk bad about me and Vanessa then expect me not to be hurt! Then you blame it ALL on ME!" He yelled back.

"What?? Are you on something becuse I have NO idea what you are talking about!!" She said trying not to yell.

"Vanessa told me you were talking bad about her and my realtionship." he replied.

"Well Zac that is NOT true! If you know anything about me its that I support everything you do and would never talk badly about it! You have known me forever and have never once talked badly about you! You WERE the closest one to me! My everything! So who do you believe me or Vanessa? Huh?" she yelled tears streaming down her face.

"Ash... I dont know. You did replace me fast." he said.

"Huh?" she asked having no idea where he was going with this.

"With that guy you were just with. You two are always together. Like we were." he replied.

"Lucas! The guy who has been there for me when you werent? You mean the only one that talked to me?" Ashley asked

"Sure." he said

"When you stopped talking to me I was heartbroken! Even though I was mad I always hoped you would realize your mistake and try to fix things! But now you accuse me of talking bad about you nad Vanessa I give up! Lucas is ONLY my friend. He was and will always be there for me! When you werent and wont." She screamed.

"I know it was wrong for me to do that to you. Vanessa just tricked me into it. I dont know how. If it helps I always think of you. I miss you so much and I am so stupid to of hurt you like that." he said

"You know when you two broke up she came to me and blamed me. Like it was my fault! I hadnt even spoken to you! What nerve." Ashley stated.

"Really? She did? So are you and Lucas dating?" Zac asked.

"Yeah. She did. No he is JUST my friend! I love you." she yelled before she could stop herself.

Zac's eyes got real big. Ashley's hang flew to her mouth.

'Did I really say that? Great!! Ashley you are a idiot!" she thought

'Did Ashley really say that? Or am I just dreaming it? I think I love her too. I do! Zac you gotta tell her!' Zac said to himself

"I...I...I... love you too." Zac replied.

"Sure yeah right." she said.

"No Ashley really! You are all I think about now!" he replied.

"If you did then you would of come to me and talked about what you thought I said! We would of worked it out!" Ashley said

"I am so sorry Ash. I never meant to hurt you." Zac said his eyes tearing up. He never wanted to do that to her. If anything the total opposite.

"Zac I forgave you awhile ago." she replied

"I love you Ashley. I mean truley love you!!" Zac stated.

"Dont go there." she said

"But Ash I do!" he replied.

"Zac I am warning you!!" she said

"I am not kidding! I love you! I have for awhile. I thought it would ruin our friendship if I said something. But I was stupid to hide it. I thought if I dated Vanessa my feelings would change! But they didnt! They got stronger! When I saw you and Lucas together I got jealuos. I am supposed to be him! It should be me who you spend all your time with! I love you Ash! Its feels so great to finally tell you! How do you feel?" Zac asked his blue eyes pierecing her brown ones.

"Zac..." she said trying to avoid it.

"No Ash I need to know!" he said.

"Ok you really want to know? I love you too Zac! Alright! I have been trying to deny it but I cant! It hurts when I think about you! Because I know you wont talk to me. Anything & everything reminds me of you! Its hard! You are all I want, but cant have." she yelled.

"Trust me I know how much it hurts! I look at old pictures just to see your face and what I really want is to be able to hold you in my arms. I miss everything about you! How about you?" he yelled back now letting his own tears fall.

"I feel the same way... except I cry myself to sleep!" she said

"So you feel the same way for me. Love?" he asked.

"Yes! Do you think I would make that up?" she yelled.

"Ashley I am really happy you feel that way! I love you with all..." but she cut him off.

"Heart. I just dont know if I can believe you care again. I am going to go. Bye Zac." she said trying to get to the door.

But before she could reach it Zac grabbed her arm and pulled her into his arms.

"Listen Ashley. I love you with everything in me. If you decide to give us a chance I will promise never to hurt you. I will protect your heart with my life! You mean so much more to me then anything in the world. I already lost you once. I dont want to have to again." he said holding her as tight as he could while she cried into his chest.

Zac then took his finger and put it under her chin to lift her head. He wiped her tears away and leant into a kiss. When he did this they both felt this lightning bolt go through their bodies. When she pulled away she looked up at him with confusion.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked.

"To show you how much I care. Did you feel that shock when we kissed? I did! Thats love! I have never felt it before until now! We are meant for eachother!! Its a sign!" he whispered into her ear.

"I felt it. I loved it." she said

"Me too..." she cut him off by pulling him into another kiss.

"I love you Zac Efron." she said into his chest.

"I love you too Ashley Tisdale. I promise to always love you no matter what." he said into her hair.

"Promise?" she asked looking up.

"Promise" he said "As long as you do."

"I do Zac. I promise. Just dont ever leave me alone again." she said

"Never ever." he said leaning down to kiss her.

All of a sudden they heard clapping. They turned to see Corbin and Monique smiling.

"Did you hear everything?" Zac asked

"Yeah we sure did! Its about time you two got together!" Corbin exclaimed.

"Thanks" Ashley said giving Corbin a hug. After her and Zac stopped talking and before she met Lucas she had gone to Corbin. He had been there ever since. Even when she has Lucas she still went to Corbin.

Next she gave Monique a hug while Zac and Corbin high fived. She then returned to Zac's arms.

"Well we will be going! Congrats you two!" Monique said smiling. Corbin waved then they were gone.

"So what do you want to do?" Zac asked Ashley.

"Doesnt matter as long as I am with you." she said

"I agree with that." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"How about we take a walk?" Ashley asked.

"Lets go." Zac said taking her hand.

"I love you Zac." Ashley smiled at him

"I love you too! More then ever possible.

Then they walked off into the sunset. Holding hands and smiling. Never wanting the way they were feeling to go away.

* * *

Title is a Green Day song called Poprocks And Coke! Please review!!! 


	2. Author Note!

Heyy guys! this is kinda late but anyways I wrote a sequel to this one shot called Inseparable!!! Please go check it out!!! Reviews would be awesome!!! Also check out all my other stories!!

Anyways I got a review asking what Poprocks and Coke has to do with the title. Well the lyrics to the song by Green Day kinda fit. Like how Ashley and Zac had always been best friends is like the lyrics. The title is random but I thought the song fits!

POPROCKS & COKE

Album: International Superhits

Written by Billie Joe Armstrong

Wherever you go

You know I'll be there

If you go far,

You know I'll be there

I'll go anywhere,

So I'll see you there

You place the name

You know I'll be there

You name the time

You know I'll be there

I'll go anywhere

So I'll see you there

I don't care if you don't mind

I'll be there not far behind

I will dare

Keep in mind

I'll be there for you

Where there's truth

You know I'll be there

Amongst the lies

You know I'll be there

I'll go anywhere

So I'll see you there

I don't care if you don't mind

I'll be there not far behind

I will dare

Keep in mind

I'll be there for you

If you should fall

You know I'll be there

To catch the call

You I'll be there

I'll go anywhere

So I'll see you there

I don't care if you don't mind

I'll be there not far behind

I will dare

Keep in mind

I don't care

I'll be there for you

I'll be there for you

Also if you want to look at it another way theres life a myth kind of thing that if you mix these two together it will explode. That kinda happened when Ashley and Zac talked before they confessed their feelings.

I just wanted to tell you about the sequel and clear up confusion about the story!!

Enjoy!

Whatsername11


End file.
